


Batman Vs Miss Finchly

by preciousbunnynoiz



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: The current Robin's grades are slipping and his homeroom teacher is having none of it.





	Batman Vs Miss Finchly

"Sir, you have a visitor waiting in the parlour." Alfred informed Bruce Wayne as he took the man's coat.

"Oh? Who is it?" Bruce hadn't expected anyone and was tired, he hated these fancy parties but if he didn't occasionally attend people would talk.

"She appears to be Damian's homeroom teacher." Bruce wrinkled his brow at this.

"Miss Finchly? What is she doing here?"

"I did not see fit to ask." Alfred answered diplomatically.

When Bruce entered the parlour Miss Finchly was sat primly on a chair clutching her large tote bag. She appeared to be somewhere between 35 and 40 and was dressed in jeans, a cardigan and was wearing sensible shoes. She rose to her feet as he entered the room.

"Mr. Wayne, it's good of you to see me." She said offering her hand. Bruce took it and was surprised by her firm and strong handshake.

"What seems to be the problem Miss Finchly." he asked with a polite incline of his head and indicating she could sit. She sat down again, once again clutching her tote bag in her lap. Bruce sat across from her.

"Mr. Wayne the problem is Damian's grades. He's a bright lad but he isn't completing his homework and he often falls asleep in class. This just won't do." Miss Finchly told him sternly. Bruce sighed, he didn't want to deal with this tonight. For once he hadn't been called out to fight crime and he had finished his rich boy duties and just wanted to sleep.

"Right I'll talk to him about getting his homework done." Bruce told the woman standing up in a gesture of dismissal. Miss Finchly didn't stand.

"Rather then talking to him I'd prefer it if you stopped taking him out with you to fight crime." she told him sternly. Bruce paused and put a calculated look of confusion.

"Whatever are you talking about Miss Finchly?" Bruce asked with a his hands in his pockets, his face showing only amusement, but Miss Finchly was not buying it.

"Don't play dumb, I know Bruce Wayne is Batman, I mean it's pretty obvious isn't it, and you have Damian working as Robin which is fine but you don't seem to appreciate the amount of homework teenagers are expected to do now. I try very hard not to give too much but the other teachers seem to be in competition with each other. There is no way Damian can spend all night fighting criminals and then come and do his best at school, much less finish his mountain of homework." Miss Finchly was glaring at Bruce was feeling a bit like he was being savaged by a very fluffy cat. "Besides there are ethical problems to you using your son as an accomplice in your vigilante work."  

No matter how much she glared at him Bruce was done, best defence was to act like she was crazy. 

"Right, we're through here.  Thank you for coming Miss Finchly," he said as he gently pulled her up by her elbow and propelled her to the door. "No one here is Batman, Damian is not Robin and I don't know where you got these crazy ideas but I promise you I'll speak to Damian about his grades." he said as he passed her to Alfred, "Alfred please show Miss Finchly to the door." 

Miss Finchly did not think much of this.  

"We're not done here Mr. Wayne, I will come back." she told him with her chin held high. 

True to her word she appeared the next night, and the night after, and the night after that. She even started appearing at his office and once at a Fundraising Gala, she was old school chums with some corporate bigwig's wife and managed to wrangle an invitation just so she could berate him.

No matter how many times he kicked her out or argued with her she wouldn't give up.  

 

Bruce got home early a week an a half after the first time Miss Finchly paid them a visit, partly he was trying to avoid the tenacious woman but also he had been tracking the movements of Scarecrow who had broken out of Arkham Asylum again. Really he might as well pay for a revolving door to be installed at that place.  Picking up Damian from his room the two of them moved to the Batcave only to find Miss Finchly sitting in front of the computer monitors reading a knitting magazine.

"What the hell are you doing in here!" Bruce demanded, he hadn't even had time to change yet. 

"I told you I knew who you were. After that breaking in here was a snap." she eyed them disapprovingly, "Damian have you finished that essay that was due in Mr. Kretcher's class?" Damian squirmed uncomfortably under her stare. "I didn't think so.  He's not going!" she said this last bit at Bruce who scowled. 

"I don't have time for this!" he yelled moving away to change while Damian tried to argue with his teacher. When Bruce returned Damian was gone and he couldn't see Miss Finchly anywhere either.  Fine, he would do this job alone.  It's hardly the first time he'd had to chase down one of the bad guys by himself but still, it felt a bit lonely.

He threw himself into the Bat-mobile and started the engine only to realise he was not alone.  Miss Finchly was sat in the passenger seat. 

"What are you doing?!" he demanded.

"I'm coming with you, we haven't finished our conversation." she told him, her lips a hard line.

"I don't have time for this!" he shouted thumping the steering wheel and then pulled out of the cave, driving angrily through the streets of Gotham. He expected Miss Finchly to scream or act scared. He wanted to see this woman flustered after the pain in the ass she'd been. 

He failed.

"You violated several traffic laws and my mother always told me to never drive in a temper. That's how stupid accidents occur." Miss Finchly's voice was annoyingly calm and level.  Nothing seemed to phase this woman.

Batman arrived at the tower where he had tracked Scarecrow to, he got out of the car and made his way towards the target.  

Miss Finchly followed.

"Get back in the car! This is no place for a high school teacher!" He yelled turning to her as she picked her away across the uneven ground.

"It's also no place for a high school _student_." Miss Finchly pointed out.  

"Robin can look out for himself!" 

"Like he did last time when he was kidnapped and held for a day and a half? That's not healthy and he flunked his history test because of that." she argued, before suddenly being grabbed from behind.

"Batman!  It's so good of you to join me..." Scarecrow mocked as he held Miss Finchly. 

"SEE! This is why I told you to wait in the car!" Batman yelled ignoring Scarecrow.

"Robin's GPA is in the toilet! If you don't stop bringing him out with you he won't graduate." Miss Finchly retorted calmly as she dug through her tote bag with one hand.

"That isn't important!" Batman argued but without much conviction.

"Seriously? You're okay with Robin flunking high school?  Education is important.  Not to mention clubs and volunteer work if he wants to go to University. I mean he can't put 'being Robin' on a college application now can he?" Scarecrow interjected.

"You stay out of this! Robin is going to be a superhero anyway so what does it matter."

"Sure he's a superhero now but that hardly pays well and he's young, maybe he should at least have options." Scarecrow pointed out. 

"Thank you! That's what I've been saying for a week and a half!" Miss Finchly told the villain. 

"Okay Okay! How about if I limit his crime fighting to weekends and school holidays. Would that satisfy the both of you?" Batman asked, his hands on his hips.

"I think that's reasonable." Scarecrow offered.

"I can work with that, but he will need to do some extra credit projects to bring his grades back up.  I'm willing to help with that." Miss Finchly pulled out a long metal knitting needle from her bag, and looked back at Scarecrow. "Thank you for your help but I'm afraid I don't like being made a hostage." she told the tall man and stabbed him in the hand with the needle.  He bellowed and let go of her which only let her turn around and knee him in the groin with all her might.  Clutching his nuts Scarecrow dropped like his strings had been cut. She stepped away and looked at Batman.

"There, you can arrest him now. I'll go wait in the car, and I will hold you to your word." she wiped the blood off her knitting needle with a piece of tissue and picked her way back across to the car.  Batman stared after her for a moment and then turned back to Scarecrow, cuffing him and radioing it in.

"So that's one of Robin's teachers?" Scarecrow asked after a while.

"Don't even think about using that to try and figure out our identities." Batman warned him but without much fire, he felt rather defeated.

"Yeah don't worry.  Under normal circumstances I would take advantage of that but now..." there was a pause, "Look when I get in I'll pass on the word about not kidnapping Robin for a while." Scarecrow told him.

"Oh? Why's that." 

"Look Batman, you're scary to bad guys right? But she is much more intimidating than you." 

There was another long pause while Batman realised that this was very true.

"Please inform the others immediately upon your arrival." he really didn't want another lecture from Miss Finchly


End file.
